1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer web panel consisting of two substantially flat exterior walls containing webs which connect the walls as one piece and wherein at least one of the exterior walls consists of at least two adhesively bonded layers of various plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to German patent DE-OS No. 28 32 676, a multilayer web panel is produced by coextrusion of an inner layer of polycarbonate plastic and an exterior layer of acrylic glass, wherein the polycarbonate plastic layer is designed as load-bearing and is substantially thicker than the acrylic glass layer which has a thickness of only 10 to 100 .mu.m. Thicker acrylic glass layers are explicitly not recommended because of the danger of cracking in the polycarbonate plastic layer in the event of rupture in the acrylic glass layer.
The known multi-layer web panels, as a result of the extreme toughness of the load-bearing polycarbonate layer, are less sensitive to impact and are highly weather-resistant owing to the high chemical resistance of exterior acrylic glass. Because of the predominance of the polycarbonate plastic used, these web panels are substantially more expensive than those produced exclusively from acrylic glass. The latter, however, have the disadvantage of a limited impact resistance.
Hence, a need continues to exist for a less expensive web panel, such as one consisting predominantly of an acrylic glass, which has an improved impact resistance or a reduced sensitivity to impact.